Sohma Hatori
Sohma Hatori is the Sohma family's personal doctor. He is the only known living Sohma family member with the ability to use the memory suppression' technique to erase someone's memory. Hatori is also the dragon/seahorse of the Chinese zodiac. Background Hatori Sohma was born into a long line of physicians (using a form of hypnosis) in the Sohma Family and is the only child of his late parents; his mother passed away from illness when he was in elementary school, and his father died of an unspecified illness while Hatori was in high school. He didn't have a very warm home life; in which is, perhaps, the true cause of his stoic personality. He attended school alongside Ayame and Shigure; when the three of them were known as the Mabudachi Trio. When Hatori was in high school and Yuki was a young boy, Yuki ran into a girl while playing, transforming in front of a group of children. Due to this, Hatori was forced to erase Yuki from the memories of the young children. Although Yuki protested, as they were his first friends, Hatori had to follow orders. This caused their relationship to become strained; as Yuki did not trust Hatori afterwards. Hatori once had an assistant named Kana Sohma who wasn't related to him even though they shared the same last name. The two of them spent a lot of time together, and eventually began dating. Hatori felt that Kana was the 'Spring' that melted all the "snow" of his heart and believed that he had found true happiness with her. He decided to propose but after asking for permission to marry her, Akito refused and smashed a vase in his eye. This caused Hatori to become almost completely blind in his left eye. Kana blamed herself for his injury and eventually became sick from the traumatic incident. She would break down into tears every now and then because of what happened. Hatori could not bear to see Kana in pain so he erased her memories of their relationship and wished for her to find someone who would make her happy again. The two continued to work together until she had left the office and Hatori became distant again- due to losing the one he loved, and having to bear the pain alone. Hatori tries to prevent anyone else from being hurt like he was, so he is somewhat concerned about Tohru knowing the Sohma family secret. He tries to convince Tohru to leave the Sohma house before Hatori is summoned to erase her memories. He was also present to erase the memories of Momiji from his heartbroken rejected German mother as he asked her; if this is what she truly wants, and that if she wants to forget about Momiji who is her only child, including if she is sure that she won't regret it. The two was unaware that Momiji was actually watching them. Personality Hatori Sohma's personality is best described as being cold; in the series they mention that he is like the snow. Hatori lacks the ability to open up to others, and is always quiet and very calm. Hatori is a great contrast to Shigure and Ayame's playful nature, as Hatori himself is somber and stern. He also lacks a sense of humor, and tends to take everything seriously. Some people would look at Hatori and think that he's scary. However, he does care for other people's well being, as he does not want Tohru to get involved with the Sohmas like Kana did. Like Tohru, he also cares about others instead of himself as noted by Ayame. Ironically he is the only one that Ayame listens to as he is the only one that can make Ayame leave Yuki alone. He also likes seeing Ayame get angry and wishes that he do it more around Yuki. Appearance Hatori Sohma is very tall, and rather slender. He always dresses professionally; as he is rarely seen without a suit and tie. His eyes are green in the anime and purple in the manga. He has (mostly) short black hair, with the exception of his bangs which completely cover his left eye, possibly because of Akito's injuring his left eye, leaving him nearly blind in that eye. Tohru refers to him as being "very handsome". In spite of his often somber expressions and curt gestures, Hatori has a very kind and gentle heart. His tragic history with Kana reflects this, as it gave him tremendous heartbreak that still affects him in the current story. Abilities He is a skilled doctor and can erase someone's memories. Chinese Zodiac Sign Although Hatori is the dragon of the zodiac, he transforms into an eight centimeter long seahorse rather than an actual large dragon. It is explained that in mythology, all dragons start out as seahorses, and only some gain the opportunity to ascend to dragon hood. Shigure has stated that he believes it to be a sign that the curse is weakening. Hatori is extremely self conscious about his transformation, and uses blackmail to avoid having it revealed to others. The Dragon is the fifth of all zodiac animals. In Chinese culture, Dragons are strong and independent figures, but they yearn for support and love, which applies to Hatori very well. When Hatori's curse broke, he was subconsciously aware of it, and only being left with a bittersweet feeling, he broke down in tears. Hatori's curse was the overall eleventh to break. Fruits Basket Manga Hatori's first appearance is during a short visit with Momiji to Kaibara High School to examine Yuki, as he had been skipping out on his routine check ups. Due to the dress Yuki was made to wear, Hatori had to get him to undress, leading other students to believe that they were a homosexual couple. Only after Yuki clarified that Hatori was a doctor and a member of the Sohma family did the others begin to understand. Hatori then had Tohru called into the school's office to speak with him. There, he invited Tohru to his house so that they may have a longer, private conversation. Before leaving, he warns her to leave Shigure's home and get away from the Sohmas so that she does not get hurt. When Tohru first sees Hatori transform, he realizes that her reaction was the same reaction as Kana's was. Tohru and Kana both panicked at the sight of Hatori's true form and didn't know whether to put a seahorse in saltwater or fresh water. While Tohru went out to get hot drinks, Hatori saw Kana again, although she didn't seem to notice him. Hatori learned that Kana was going to be married; although he still loved her, he decided that he would be happy if she was with someone else. Hatori chose not to go to her wedding, fearing that his presence would cause her to have faint suspicions and memory relapses. Shigure arranged for Hatori to meet up with Kana's best friend, Mayuko Shiraki, who had always secretly liked him. During Sumer Vacation, Hatori drove Shigure, Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru to the Sohma family's Lake House. After a few moments of relaxation had been spent, Ayame came to visit them on their vacation. During a conversation between the Mabudachi trio; Ayame mentioned Kana's wedding and claimed that Mayuko (Kana's best friend) gave him pictures of the wedding. He then asked Hatori if he would like to view them but he declined his offer. Ayame became upset by Kana's happiness and remarked that Hatori deserves to be much happier than her, as he was left to carry the burden of their lost love. After the breaking of the Sohma family curse, Hatori appears to be dating Mayuko (Yuki, Tohru, Saki, Arisa and Kyo's homeroom teacher), and invites her on an Okinawa holiday. 'Fruits Basket (2001 Anime)' The high school is planning cultural festival, blueprinting a creative idea regarding rice balls. The class picks Yuki's hit-or-miss method over Kyo's all-or-nothing plan. Tohru realizes that Yuki and Kyo admire each other, comparing them to rice balls with pickled plums on their backs. During the cultural festival, Yuki is asked to wear a dress, much to his humiliation. Soon thereafter, Momiji Sohma and Hatori Sohma, the Rabbit and Dragon of the Chinese zodiac respectively, pay a visit. Tohru learns from Hatori that Yuki has asthma, though it is steadily becoming less severe. Momiji insists on hugging Tohru just to transform into a Rabbit, causing complications for everyone. Yuki warns Tohru to not be alone with Hatori. Hatori privately enjoins her to visit the Sohma main residence, after which Tohru becomes worried that her memories may be erased. Tohru is amazed at the grandeur of the Sohma main residence. Hatori calls for her in his room, where she is told more about the Sohma family secret. Later, Momiji tells Tohru of the history of Hatori. It is revealed that he was involved with Kana Sohma, and that his left eye was injured by Akito. However, due to the fact that Kana knew so much about the Sohma family secret, he was forced to erase her memories. As it begins to snow, Hatori notices how strongly Tohru resembles Kana. Tohru accidentally slips off the front porch of the room, Hatori embraces her to break her fall, and turns into a Seahorse, rather than a Dragon. Once he reverts back, after drying off, Shigure turns up with Momiji and hot drinks. On the way home, Tohru catches a glimpse of Akito but does not officially meet him. Yuki comes down with a fever. Although Tohru tries to convince him to stay home, he accepts a challenge from Kyo to a contest: he must win the endurance run at school the following day. Tohru meets Hatsuharu, the Ox of the Chinese zodiac, during the endurance run. It is shown that Hatsuharu also has dissociative identity disorder, and he intentionally trips Kyo during the challenge against Yuki. He has come to challenge Kyo, and the two engage in hand-to-hand combat. However, as Tohru and Yuki watch the two fight, Yuki feverishly collapses. Hatsuharu clasps Tohru, to which he transforms into a cow, instead of an Ox, and is to carry Yuki back to the household residence. Later on, Hatsuharu explains to Tohru why he used to hate the clever Rat for insulting the foolish Ox. However, he further explains how he later forgave himself for being envious of Yuki. Momiji and Hatsuharu begin their first year in high school. Kyo saves Tohro from two high school boys while they were looking for both of them. Kyo sees Momiji wearing a female uniform, much to his chagrin, and sees Hatsuharu wearing a male uniform, much to his relief. The student council president, Takei Makoto, arrives to rant on about Momiji's outfit as well as Hatsuharu's natural black and white hair, however Hatsuharu defends against Takei. Akito comes to the high school and introduces himself to Tohru. Yuki is terrified when he sees Akito with Tohru, assuming he threatened her, or did something else. Akito then confronts him about skipping the banquet held on New Year's Day. He threatens Yuki about his past, to when he was whipped constantly in an isolated room, which physically and mentally traumatizes Yuki. Tohru interrupts to push Akito away, however feeling awful for doing it, in order to excuse Yuki to go back to class with her. Akito takes his leave soon thereafter. Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, Momiji, Hatsuharu, Arisa, and Saki all plan an afternoon playing badminton, in an attempt to cheer Yuki up. Meanwhile, Hatori philosophically mentions to Shigure that if Yuki could be hurt by Akito, then he could also be healed by Tohru. Ayame Sohma, the Snake of the Chinese zodiac decides to pay a visit to the household residence, supposedly to see Yuki, being his older brother. Ayame turns out someone who is disliked by everyone except for Shigure and Hatori, as they were his childhood entourage. Ayame later tells Tohru that he has been separated from Yuki since he was born, making it difficult to bond with him. After hearing his story, Tohru devotes herself in assisting him. However, Ayame proves to be arduous for Yuki to cope with. Ayame begins to tells stories about how he was able to main his long hair as well as his active duty as the student council president when he was in high school. Hatsuharu soon contacts Hatori to take Ayame back to the Sohma main residence. It is revealed that Ayame only listens to Hatori because of his admiration for him. Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, Shigure, and Hatori voyage to the Sohma summer house for a vacation. Yuki and Kyo decide to take a stroll with Tohru into the nearby forest. Tohru becomes worried when Kyo and Yuki are silent for unknown reasons. This causes her to lose balance and fall. Yuki and Kyo try to grab a hold of her, as they end up transforming into a Rat and a cat, respectively, to help break her fall. The two begin to bicker over nothing, and Tohru is relieved to see them act like their normal selves. They explain that they have started being comfortable around her as to not their guard down. Later on, Shigure contacts Ayame to join the rest of the group at the summer house, much to the despair of Yuki and Kyo. Yuki and Kyo then decide to walk toward the nearby lake. Meanwhile, Ayame tells Shigure and Hatori that Kana has been recently married to someone, reminding Hatori of his times with her. Ayame tries again to bond with Yuki once again, only to end up in failure. Tohru accidentally turns Ayame into a Snake, and Yuki throws Ayame into the lake. Due to depression and stress because of failing one test on the midterm exams, Tohru comes down with fever and bedridden. Even though Tohru is worried about making dinner or going to work, Kyo and Shigure tells her to get some rest until the fever lets up. Shigure calls Momiji to cover for Tohru at work, while Kyo decides to make leek soup to care for her. Shigure ridicules Kyo after he notices Kyo wearing a gas mask and goggles while cooking the leek soup, as. When Kyo gives the leek soup to Tohru, she later starts to cry, explaining to him that the failed test and the fever were the sources of her depression and stress. After Tohru goes to sleep, Yuki arrives, only to find out that Kyo used the leeks in Yuki's garden to make the leek soup. Momiji, Hatori, and Kisa visit the household residence to check up on Tohru. Yuki comes by to give her a study guide he constructed for her in preparation for the retest of the midterm exam, which she later takes and passes. While on her way to work, Tohru encounters Hiro Sohma, the Goat of the Chinese zodiac. He is shown as a person who practices sophism, constantly hurling verbal insults. Hiro steals Tohru's notebook from her handbag, causing her to panic. Tohru, Kyo, Momiji, and Kisa all find him to confront his attitude. Returning her notebook, Hiro then admits his jealousy toward Tohru, because of how affectionate he is for Kisa. While Tohru and Kisa spend time with Hiro, Kyo becomes upset of the way Hiro is treating Tohru. It is later discovered that Hiro is fond of Kisa and wants to protect her, that after blaming himself for not defending her when she was bullied at school. Tohru takes them to a playground and they stop by a nearby vendor for ice cream. She cheers Hiro up by saying that he is courageous for always caring for Kisa. On her way to the household residence, Tohru bumps into Ritsu Sohma, the Monkey of the Chinese zodiac. Ritsu is known for being a cross-dresser, very apologetic, and deeply depressed. As the two appear at the household residence, Ritsu gives some presents to Shigure. Ritsu decides to leave before he causes any trouble for Tohru and the others. However, Tohru wanted to serve him some tea before his departure. Unfortunately, after Tohru accidentally breaks one of the tea glasses, this sends Ritsu into a panic attack, thinking it was his fault. Tohru tries to stop him from stepping in the broken glass, but she turns him into a Monkey, getting cut in the process. Ritsu goes to the roof of the house to commit suicide, but after Tohru convinces him not to, he nearly falls off the roof, twisting his ankle in the furtherance. Ritsu asks to stay at the household residence for three days, with Hatori looking over him. While walking back from school, Tohru runs into Ritsu again, who plans to bring a bag of jelly buns for Shigure. Tohru and Ritsu sit on a park bench to talk about his cross-dressing, his apologizing, and his depression. Tohru comforts him by saying that everyone has a reason to live, a reason that everyone must search for. Kyo is reminded of when his mother would check his bead bracelet often, due to her fear in his true form. Tohru finally ascertain Kyo by a lake, however he lashes out at her but is saved by Yuki, who restrains him. Tohru grasps his arm and tells him that she is frightened by his true form, but still wants to be together with him. Kyo calms down and changes back to his human form as the rain stops and the sun rises. He explains his mother always claimed to love him but was terrified of his true form. As they hug, Kyo changes into a cat. Tohru carries him home in her arms, with Yuki following, and are greeted by Shigure and Kazuma are relieved. Soon thereafter, Kazuma says his farewells to Kyo, as he takes his leave. Later on, after Tohru asks Shigure permission to speak with Akito, he talks to her privately, mentioning that Akito bears the core of the curse, not having very long to live. Yuki, Shigure, and Hatori accompany Tohru to the Sohma main residence to see Akito. Almost suddenly, Akito grabs her hair but has Yuki and Shigure restraining him, after Tohru is unable to say why she came. However, she begins to feel sympathetic, explaining that he still has a life to live. Releasing her hair from his hand, Akito eventually realizes that Tohru accepts the Sohma family curse. 'Fruits Basket (2019 Anime)' Quotes *When the snow melts what does it become? *Say cheese Relationships 'His Parents' 'Sohma Shigure' 'Sohma Ayame' 'Sohma Akito' 'Sohma Yuki' 'Sohma Kyo' Sohma Momiji Sohma Kisa Sohma Ritsu Sohma Kana Honda Tohru Shiraki Mayuko Knownable Relatives *Unnamed Father (Father/dead) *Unnamed Mother (Mother/dead) *Sohma Kana (Ex Girlfriend) *Shiraki Mayuko (Wife) *Sohma Kine (Daughter) Trivia *Although Hatori's left eye is almost completely blind, he is rarely seen wearing glasses. *Hatori's car is that of a Western car (on the left) not traditional Japanese (on the right). *Both of Hatori's parents are deceased. His mother passed away from illness when he was in elementary school; his father also died of an unspecified illness while Hatori was in high school. *Hatori enjoys reading. *Hatori wears very expensive designer suits. This becomes evident in the manga, when Shigure borrows a suit from him to attend a parent-teacher conference. Upon returning the suit, Hatori tells him to burn it, Shigure is astounded by his remark and asks if he is really willing to surrender a ¥200,000 (approximately $2,500) suit. *However, it is noted that Hatori does not wear them due to preference, but rather because he finds them easier to wear without spending time deciding on an outfit. He lets his housekeepers pick them out. *It is revealed by Takaya-Sensei that the "memory erasing technique" was passed to him by his father who held that role before him, it was said by Hatori that there is no magic behind it and that it is more like hypnosis. This explains why the zodiac members try to avoid those who have been forced to forget about them, since there is always a chance that the memories can come back. *His blood type is A and his star sign is the Cancer. *His real life Chinese Zodiac sign that he was born on is the year of the Boar. Voice Actors *'Japanese' : Kazuhiko Inoue (2001 anime), Kazuyuki Okitsu (2019 anime) *'English' : Kent Williams (both anime series) all information on Sohma Hatori came from http://fruitsbasket.wikia.com/wiki/Hatori_Sohma Gallery Fb14-82.jpg|Hatori in Highschool with Shigure and Ayame. Fb7-50.jpg|Hatori's first appearance. Fb8-44.jpg|Hatori as a Seahorse. Category:Characters Category:Males